thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shippings
This is an article for all shippings. A shipping is a romantic pairing of two characters. Canon and Canon Shippings Shippings that involve two canon characters. Kion and Fuli Kion and Fuli are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Kifu. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard and Fuli is a cheetah who is a member of Kion's Guard. They were introduced as friends in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar ''and their relationship continues to develop throughout ''The Lion Guard. ''Both have displayed great concern for each other's well-being. Kion and Jasiri Kion and Jasiri are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Jasion or Kisiri. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard, and Jasiri is a hyena who lives in the Outlands. They become friends in an episode of ''The Lion Guard, Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots, but never appear as mates''. Jasiri teaches Kion that hyenas and lions are not so different, and the two part ways as friends. Kion and Tiifu Kion and Tiifu are a fanon pairing. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard and Tiifu is a lioness cub of the same pride. In the episode "Fuli's New Family," Kion remarks that Tiifu is like family. Kion and Zuri Kion and Zuri are a fanon pairing, sometimes referred to as Zuron. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard, and Zuri is a Pride Lander lioness cub. After being saved by Kion in one possible ending of ''The Day of the Crocodiles, Zuri is very grateful towards Kion. She is shown purring and rubbing against him. In the episode "Fuli's New Family," Kion remarks that Zuri is like family. Kion and Rani Kion and Rani are a canon pairing. Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard and Rani is the leader of the night pride. A song featured in the episode "Journey to the Pride Lands", Of the Same Pride, is centered around them confessing their love for each other. Kovu and Kiara Kiara and Kovu are a canon pairing. Kovu is an Outsider lion and Kiara is a lioness princess. They become mates in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. A song featured in the second film, Love Will Find a Way, is centered around the two of them wanting to be together. Simba and Nala Simba and Nala are a canon pairing. Simba is a lion prince and Nala is a lioness who is betrothed to him. They become mates in The Lion King, and are together in all of the subsequent media. A song featured in the first film, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", is centered around the two of them falling in love. Azaad and Fuli Azaad and Fuli are a canon pairing. Fanon and Fanon Shippings Tama and Sita Tama and Sita are a fanon pairing. It is a loving relationship between two friends/possible lovers. Tama's Hints * Tama blushed when they fell down the hill. * Tama said it was awesome when they fell down the hill together * Tama was worried when Vitani hurt Sita * Tama pushed off Vitani when Sita started to bleed * When Sita was bleeding, Tama quickly went to her. * When they were cubs, Tama loved to wrestle with her * She loves playing tag with her * She also loves to play Hide and Seek * They had crushes on each other. Sita's Hints * She had a crush on her when they were Newborns. * She has pounced on her multiple times * She confronted Tama for having a crush on Kion. * She loves playing Hide 'n Seek * She attacks Vitani, trying to save Tama. * She also loves to play Tag and "Wrestle" with her Mohatu and Mhina Mohatu is new leader of the Lion Guard and Mhina is related with Lyenas from Outlands. Category:Lists